


Get off The Bike!!!

by Superman201319



Category: Housos, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Aussie AU, Australia, Australian Slang, Bikers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superman201319/pseuds/Superman201319
Summary: A short-arse story here, cobber. Risa Aoyanagi is on the run. But she's really tired and needs a vehicle. So, she picked a Bikey to do so.





	Get off The Bike!!!

**Author's Note:**

> G'day, mates! This is my first short fanfic here in AO3! Based this on Aussie TV show "Housos". Takes place in Sydney, NSW.

Somewhere in Sunnyvale, Sydney, NSW, Australia

Johnno lights his cigarette near his bike with his girlfriend who is sitting on the stairs of a building, also smoking.

“Did you really shoot him?” she asked his dwarf boyfriend.

“Fuckin’ oath!” he said while approaching his bitch. “Right in the knee, mate. He went down like a sack of shit.”

After he turned to his bike behind him, he sees Risa Aoyanagi jacking his own small bike. She took off, but slowly, thanks to the training wheels on his small bike.

“OI!” he shouted. He couldn’t do anything but yell at her.

“It’s alright, mate!” Risa replied.

“Get off the bike!” Johnno demanded, extending his arm to the bike.

“I’ll bring it back!” She said.

“GIVE ME MY FUCKING BIKE BACK NOW!” Johnno roared. He is beyond mad.

“I had a big run,” She replied again. “I need a rest.”

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, PIG?!” He yelled. He thinks she’s a cop.

“I know who you are, mate!” Risa said. “You’re the guy who killed Dora the Explorer!”

Risa then took off in full throttle, leaving a dwarf biker and his girlfriend behind.

Hunterz Shack, Sunnyvale, Sydney, NSW, Australia

Meanwhile, the rest of Johnno’s gang is enjoying their pool game. Their leader, Angry, has his phone ringing. That’s Johno, his dwarf brother. He answered the call.

“Johnno?” He asked.

“Hey, bro,” Johnno said in anger. “That fucking pig stole my bike! Now I want you to hunt that fuckin’ elf and fucking kill her. Right?”

Angry hangs up. “Fuck.”

“Problem, mate?” Tank questioned, the second in command of the Hunterz.

“Nah,” Angry replied in a relaxed manner. “Just me little brother, being a cockhead again.”

“Mate,” Tank asked again. “No offence, but why’d you make him a member anyway?”

Well, Tank was curious about the reason Angry brought his dwarf brother to the gang.

“It’s me mum’s idea, right?” Angry implied that it was his mother’s idea to do so.


End file.
